Bat Love
by christian95
Summary: A/N: So I thought of this as an idea, and concept of an AU of Mad Love in which Harley fell in love with and. Or became obsessed Batman rather than The Joker and what would come of that...? Summary: Harleen Quinzel moves to Gotham City, to work at Arkham Asylum when she has a chance encounter with a tall dark man dressed in a Bat Suit.
1. Bat Love: Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so first full length Batman x Harley story but with a twist. So this is an AU retelling of Mad Love: the twist being what if instead of Harley falling in love with/becoming obsessed with the Joker, what if Harley became obsessed with/fell in love with Batman? and what would that be like...We shall see now I suppose.**

* * *

 **Arkham Asylum: Gotham City, New Jersey.**

A Red Mercedes-Benz E-Class, pulls up to the front gates of Arkham Asylum as the young blonde haired driver of the Mercedes-Benz E-Class. Puts her vehicle into park before closing her eyes and breathing in and out deeply.

 _*Come on Harleen, you've prepared for this moment for. You knew coming in this wouldn't be easy but you can do this just remember all your med school training.* muses Harleen Quinzel before the gates open as Harleen drives in._

Harleen finally stops her vehicle as a guard, comes out of the Asylum before approaching the Red Mercedes-Benz E-Class as he taps on the glass.

Harleen then rolls down her window, as she smiles at the guard before reaching into her coat. And pulling out her identification badge as she hands the guard her identification badge.

The guard examines her identification badge, before handing it back to Harleen as he tips his hat at her.

"Welcome to Arkham Asylum, Doctor Quinzel." says the guard stoically before walking back inside the Asylum shutting the doors behind him.

After this Harleen drives over to the parking lot of Arkham, before parking her car and opening the drivers side as she gets out of her car. Shutting the door behind her as she reaches into her beige skirt pocket, and pulls out her car keys locking her car doors before walking back over to the front of Arkham.

Harleen then approaches the doors, of the Asylum before sliding her identification badge into the key card lock as the red lights on it flash green and the front doors open.

Next Harleen enters the Asylum, as she walks through the main corridor before reaching into her jacket pocket pulling out her identification badge as she clips it onto her jacket.

Suddenly a tall black haired guard approaches her.

"Well, Well, Well. You must the newbie from Brooklyn, it's my honor to say welcome to hell." sneers the guard when suddenly another guard approaches.

"Bolton! Enough!" Yells out the other guard, a older tall bearded African American man with a hook for a left hand.

"Hey, Hey I'm just giving our new psychiatrist a friendly Arkham welcome." Says Lyle Bolton with a grin.

"Back to your station Bolton! Now!" Commands the other guard.

"Fine, but I'm telling you Cash girl like this won't make it a week. Likely she turns insane like that fruit cake Crane or runs away." States Lyle Bolton before storming off in anger.

"Miss Quinzel, I do apologize please follow me. Mr. Arkham should be down any minute to show you around." States Aaron Cash as he shakes Harleen's hand with his right hand before walking her to the main doorway of the Asylum.

Aaron then presses the a finger identification button as a buzz is heard, before Aaron opens the door holding it open for Harleen before entering himself.

Harleen stops for a moment seeing various glass cells, with some of Gotham City's most infamous criminals in them.

 _*Pamela Isley, Jonathan Crane, Harvey Dent, Waylon Jones, Arnold Wesker, Edward Nygma...so many...stop it Harleen remember they are just people with a sickness, which you are here to help them with.* thinks Harleen to herself as she closes her eyes and takes yet another deep breath._

"Miss Quinzel." says a monotonous voice as Harleen is interrupted from her thoughts.

"Um hello, you must be Jeremiah Arkham. It's a pleasure to meet and work for you sir." replies Harleen as she holds out her hand out for Jeremiah to shake as he looks at her hand, and then back up at her.

"Thank you Miss Quinzel, follow me please." responds Jeremiah as he shakes Harleen's hand, and then walks away motioning for Harleen to follow him.

"Y-yes sir." Says Harleen as she follows Jeremiah only to hear a loud bang, as a tall dark figure dressed in a Bat costume bursts through the main doors dragging a kicking screaming man behind him as all the inmates approach their glass and begin banging on it. And screaming with the exception of Miss Isley.

"Is that...who I think it is?" asks Harleen curiously as she stops in her tracks.

"Our residential caped crusader, yes." replies Jeremiah in an emotionless voice.

"You can't keep us apart! do you here me Batman!? Me and Alice we're destined to be!" screams out a short man dressed in a Victorian outfit with a large top hat.

"Tetch, was caught trying to kidnap Miss Pleasance once more" states Batman gruffly as Aaron Cash walks over to him using his taser to shock Jervis, as he passes out before Batman hands him over to Aaron who proceeds to drag him back to his cell.

"Ah, yes his "Alice" I see we'll have to keep him under heavier sedation and begin monitoring him more frequently." Replies Jeremiah coolly as he looks at Batman.

Meanwhile Harleen stares intently at Batman, cocking her head to the side as she looks him up and down.

 _*I can't believe it...it's really him...The Batman in the flesh! so tall, so dark so...handsome* thinks Harleen as she smiles widely while looking at Batman._

"You must be the new psychiatrist Miss Quinzel." Says Batman as he looks down at Harleen who is shakes her head.

"Sorry, heh Mondays am I right? hah!" replies Harleen in a joking manner before holding her hand out.

"I've read your file, seen good things I trust your years of med school should serve you well. Welcome to Gotham Miss Quinzel." Responds Batman as he shakes Harleen's hand, before walking back to the main entrance way of Arkham without another word as he exits.

After Batman leaves all the inmates quiet down, and go back to what they were doing before the Dark Knight arrived. All the while Harleen watches Batman with a smile on her face.

Jeremiah Arkham then clears his throat, as Harleen turns her attention back to her new boss.

"Sorry, heh zoned out for a second. Where were we?" asks Harleen curiously.

"Follow me, I'll show you your office, and then show you who you'll be treating for your first several months here." states Jeremiah as he begins walking down the long hallway of cells to an elevator.

"Rightaroony Mister Arkham!" states Harleen cheerfully as Jeremiah turns around looking at her with raised brow.

"I-uh I mean yes sir Mr. Arkham." corrects Harleen as she smiles sheepishly causing Jeremiah to slowly turn around as he leads her to the elevator.

 _*What was that? I mean I usually am never that...well peppy could it be because of...him...Batsy...I mean B-man Argh! Batman. Yes Batman, get a hold of yourself Harleen!* Ponders Harleen as she follows Jeremiah as he presses the up button on the elevator, as the creaky elevator doors open allowing Jeremiah and Harleen to enter the elevator._

 _*Here goes the beginning of a whole new start...the start of the rest of my life.* Thinks Harleen as the elevator doors close, behind both her and Jeremiah._

* * *

 **To Be Continued in Chapter 2.**


	2. Bat Love: Chapter 2

_**So here we are with chapter two of Bat Love, so I kinda tried to set up a bunch of things at the beginning (hopefully not too much.) but there will be a lot more characters. And different interpretations but I don't want to stray too far from main Batman Mythos, Although I would describe this story as kind of a schism or mix of different mythos. For instance I would say this story takes place in an alternate DCEU with the DCAU and comic universes so lots of stuff mixed together to hopefully form a decent story folks will like anyways as always hope you all...**_

 _ **~Enjoy~**_

* * *

 **Arkham Asylum: Gotham City, New Jersey.**

The elevator comes to a stop, as the doors open allowing Harleen and Jeremiah to get off on their floor and walk down the hallways as they approach a door with Harleen's name on it.

This causes Harleen to smile brightly as Jeremiah Arkham opens the door, and enters the room switching on the lights.

"So this is your work space, your first weeks assignment will be Julian Day, Jervis Tetch and Pamela Isley. I must warn while Mr. Day and Mr. Tetch might seem harmless they have been known, to drive many the seasoned psychiatrist away and well Ms. Isley has been known to use the art of seduction to drive others to do as she wishes." States Jeremiah coldly as Harleen looks about her office, before stopping in front of her desk as she plays with a Newton's Cradle on her desk.

"Ms. Quinzel." says Jeremiah as he clears his throat to get Harleen's attention.

"Huh, sorry I've always loved those little desk toy thingy's." replies Harleen with a nervous laugh.

"Did you catch any of what, I had told you?" asks Jeremiah curiously.

"Yes sir, believe me Mr. Arkham I won't let you down." Responds Harleen with a smile.

Jeremiah looks at her wearily, before holding his hand out as Harleen shakes it.

"Then welcome to Arkham Asylum, I look forward to seeing your work. You start tomorrow at noon" states Jeremiah as he breaks he and Harleen's hand shake.

 _*Ah, well Harleen looks like you made it* Thinks Harleen to herself with a beaming smile as she looks around her office._

* * *

 **Glasshouse: Gotham City, New Jersey.**

Batman drives through the woods, outside of his house as the road suddenly opens revealing a secret passage way as he drives down it.

Batman then drives down a passage way, before finally arriving at an entrance as it opens allowing him to drive into the Batcave before parks his Batmobile.

The Batmobile's top then slides open as Batman exits through the top.

"Mr. Tetch wanted to play tea party again, I take it." Jokes Alfred as he works on Batman's Bat Belt.

"He gets worse every time, this time he was keen to gun down anyone near Ms. Pleasance apartment." states Bruce as he slides back his cowl before walking over to a seat at his work station before taking a seat.

"Hm, don't remember gun totting maniacs in the original story." snarks Alfred as he finally screws in the Bat belt's center piece.

"Tetch's psychosis is said to be worsening, than again the other's aren't getting any better." States Bruce as he runs his gloved hand through his hair.

"Maybe this new psychologist...Ms. Quinzel? will help straighten things out." states Alfred as he leans against the work station's corner.

This causes Bruce to look at Alfred quizzically.

"By the way sir, friendly word of advice we may need to tune down your ear piece next time." says Alfred sarcastically.

"I'll put that in my schedule." replies Bruce dryly as he takes off his cape, and cowl before walks over to his collection of bat suits and hangs up his up his cape and cowl. Before taking off his kevlar suit and pants hanging them up as well as his gauntlets and boots.

Bruce then walks over in his underwear to the staircase, leading up to the main floor of his new home.

"I need a hot shower, I'll be upstairs." states Bruce as he walks up the stairs, and opens his secret clock entrance to his new home before finally shutting secret clock entrance behind him.

* * *

 **Gotham City Apartments: Gotham City, New Jersey |Later that night.|**

Harleen opens her apartment door, as she enters her apartment as she walks over to her couch and sits on it as she breaths out.

After this Harleen pulls out the pin keeping her hair in a bun, as she lets her long blonde hair down before reaching for the remote on her living room table. Picking it up as she turns on the TV showing the news.

Harleen looks lazily, at the TV as she lifts her remote to change the channel only to see Batman on her to perk up as she turns up the volume on the TV.

 _"And in other news, Jervis Tetch otherwise known as The Mad Hatter was caught during a shoot out as he attempted to enter the apartment of one Alice Pleasance. He was then swiftly apprehended by Gotham's own vigilante known as The Batman who swiftly subdued Mr. Tetch before taking him back to his cell at Arkham Asylum." states Summer Gleeson as she reads off the news._

Seeing Batman causes Harleen to breath a dreamy sigh, as she watches the footage on the news.

 _*Oh Batsy, Batsy, Batsy.* ponders Harleen as she breaths heavily, biting her bottom lip as she slides her hand down her body before stopping as she gets up and walks to her shower._

Suddenly Harleen gets up off the couch, before walking into her bedroom and then over to her bathroom as she opens the door and turns on the light as she looks in the mirror.

 _*Get a hold of yourself Harleen, Batman is just a very ill man who dresses in a costume and brutalizes criminals...someone you definitely don't need in your life.* thinks Harleen before turning on her sink and splashing cold water onto her face._

"Maybe I just need to take a shower, and head off to bed." says Harleen to herself before unbuttoning her coat taking it off and then unbuttoning her white button up undershirt as she takes it off throwing both onto the floor.

Harleen then slides down her skirt, leaving her in a bra and panties as she takes off her bra and then her panties. Tossing them aside as well as she walks to her shower before climbing into her shower closing the curtain behind her as she turns on the knobs of her shower.

Next the shower turns on, as Harleen lets the warm water pour over her naked body as she hums to herself happily.

 _*Tomorrow is a brand new day.* surmises Harleen to herself as she begins running her hands through her long blonde hair._

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued In Chapter 3.**_


	3. Bat Love: Chapter 3

_**A/N: So chapter 3 of Bat Love, I've gotta say I surprised this attracted an audience. And I am so very thankful to everybody who has reviewed, followed or favorited this story or myself. Truly it means the world to know I wrote something that people are reading, and that it has people who like it is truly astonishing thank you all very much and I hope you all please...**_

 **~Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Glasshouse: Gotham City, New Jersey.**

Bruce wipes the steam off his mirror, before looking in the mirror at his reflection as a grabs his underwear off his sink counter. And then walks to his door grabbing his robe off the hook.

After this Bruce opens his bathroom door, entering his bedroom before walking over to his bedroom door and opening it as he walks through his living room. Before approaching his clock.

Bruce then sets the grandfather clocks time to 1:03 as it opens for him, allowing him to walk down the hidden staircase behind the clock as it closes behind him.

Bruce proceeds to walk down to his Batcave, before walking over to his computer and taking a seat in front of it as he brings up Harleen Quinzel's file.

 _|Harleen Quinzel...What's your secrets...| thinks Bruce as he reads over her file._

* * *

 **Gotham City Apartments: Gotham City, New Jersey.**

Harleen tosses, and turns in bed before sitting up as she breaths out a sigh of annoyance.

 _*Bleh! so much on my mind, a gal can't get any freakin' sleep! especially when thinking about...HIM!...Batsy...I mean Batman! yes Batman!* Thinks Harleen to herself, before looking over at the lap top sitting at her vanity table near her dresser._

Harleen then gets up throwing the covers off of her, as she gets out of bed and walking to her lap top as she opens it before turning it on.

After booting up her computer, she clicks on Google Chrome and types in Batman's name as dozens of searches pop up. Before Harleen clicks on images seeing him both in modern times and past times.

Harleen finally clicks on a picture of Batman, and a young teenage boy on top of a roof.

 _*Batman had a sidekick?" Muses Harleen before deciding to open another tab, and entering "Batman's sidekick" as several more articles pop up as Harleen gasps at what she finds._

* * *

 **Glasshouse: Gotham City, New Jersey.**

Bruce gets out of his chair, before walking over to his collection of Batsuits and suits of past allies before stopping to look up at Jason Todd's suit.

Bruce then bows his head, and sighs in sorrow as he then walks over to his Batsuit before taking it off it's rack.

Next Bruce slides on his pants, before placing on his kevlar top and then putting on his gauntlet's and boots.

Before finally Bruce places on his cape, and cowl as he walks over to the Batmobile as he touches the hand print scanner on the side causing the top to slide open.

Bruce next enters his Batmobile, as he drives through the long tunnel ahead.

 _|Another night, in Gotham.| thinks Bruce to himself as he drives through the tunnel._

* * *

 **To Be Continued In Chapter Three.**

 _ **A/N: I do apologize for the short chapter, I promise for a longer next chapter also hope everyone enjoyed.**_


End file.
